Avatar Alpha
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Being the last of the pack is devastating, becoming the only human alpha in history is confusing, taking on the new Avatar program on Pandora is his chance at a new beginning. What will the Navi do when they are confronted by an Avatar more like themselves then they thought possible? What will the humans do when confronted with a man more savage then even they had encountered Navi?
1. Prologue

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Rating: T**

**Spoiler: season 1&2 Teen Wolf, Avatar the movie**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Wolf nor Avatar**

**Warnings: Character deaths, Slash**

**Pairings: Tsu'tey x Stiles, Lydia x Tom**

I stirred slightly as I came to from my six-year extended sleep. Opening my eyes I couldn't help but agree with Riddick. Your brain does shut down in cryo-sleep, except your most primal side, your animal side. I can now attest to that. Sighing I waited for the pod to open, thinking back to what brought me here, to Pandora.

My name is Stiles – well really Genim – Genim Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles. Or Dr. Stilinski, either will do. I was sixteen when my world flipped and seventeen when my world fell to pieces crumbling around me.

When I was sixteen my best friend was bitten, and not by a dog, or a cat, or any animal he worked with at the Vet clinic, as was his job. No he was bitten by a werewolf. Peter Hale to be more specific. Now here is where a little history is needed. The Hale's were a large family that everyone in Beacon Hills knew, but weren't aware of in the fact that they were a large pack of werewolves. They were all killed in an inferno, set by – well I am getting ahead of the story. Where was I – oh yes – the only survivors of the fire was Peter Hale, though he was badly burned, said to be catatonic, Laura Hale, newly made alpha from tragedy, and Derek Hale, Laura's little brother and Peter's nephew.

I was only sixteen when I met Derek, coming to look for Laura. To find Laura dead, torn in half by another werewolf, by a new alpha. He didn't think of Peter, no one thought of Peter. Derek showed Scott the ropes, though they never trusted one another.

I was sixteen when she stepped into the picture. Allison Argent, Scott's new flame, new reason for living, she gave him control over his animal. Allison was Scott's mate. Allison was the reason he pulled away as much as he did, even though I did everything to help him. To train him just as much as Derek with better results. She was from a family of hunters – men and women that kill and eradicate man killing supernatural creatures.

I was sixteen when my best friend tried to kill me.

I was sixteen when Peter offered me the bite, and bit the love of my life at the time, Lydia Martin. I was sixteen when I helped kill a man, and watched Derek become our alpha, in crazy Peter's place. All the while learning Kate Argent was the one to set the Hale house a light, was the hunter that massacred a pack of innocent werewolves breaking code.

I found out that Lydia didn't die from the bite, but wasn't turned either – she deteriorated before my very eyes. And she only ever loved Jackson; I was nothing more than that boy that never stood a chance.

I was sixteen when Derek turned Jackson Whitmore, a selfish boy/man that only ever wanted to know where he belonged in the world. It was the reason he didn't turn into a werewolf, why his transformation was delayed. He became something else, something much more terrifying.

Isaac was next, a severely abused boy, misfit one. Next was Erica, a girl that had epilepsy, and was slowly dying, misfit two. Next was Boyd, he had no friends, misfit three. They made up Derek's new pack – a pack of misfits.

Then Jackson had begun killing people, though we didn't know it was him at the time, or that he was being controlled by a boy that had issues, like galore.

Sixteen when I created an ash circle, containing and trapping Jackson, but had to break it because Allison's mom was killing Scott and Derek needed to get to him. Derek bit her, she killed herself, and Allison went fucking crazy with guilt.

I was sixteen when my father almost found out about the supernatural, and Scott's mom did. We were held up in the police office, connecting dots on who was controlling Jackson when he came to the station. He was killed that night by Allison's grandfather, who had come into town with Kate's death.

Lydia had gone crazy, Peter taking over her mind. I was sixteen when Peter was resurrected.

I was sixteen when I became the hero of the lacrosse team, and was brutally tortured in one night. When I had to drive Lydia to save Jackson, and Scott pretended to be a traitor to Derek. When Allison's grandfather was a traitor and wanted the bite because he was dying. He was killed, poisoned. Jackson as the Kanima died as well, whereas Jackson the werewolf finally saw the light of day.

I was sixteen when I heard of the alpha pack, and knew my world had flipped on its axle.

I was seventeen when myself and Scott officially became pack; Lydia and Allison following soon after.

Seventeen when the Alpha pack finally made its move, when they decimated us – as we decimated them. There were seven of them, vicious in there attack. They had killed Boyd, catching him in the woods. We tracked their weakest link, a smaller girl, with flaming red hair and cruel grey eyes. The battle following was harsh. . .

Erica was the first to fall, her throat ripped clean from her throat by another female. She had blond hair, and resembled Erica to the point they could pass as twins. She went after Allison next delivering a fatal blow just as Allison got shot her with an exploding arrow. She went up in flames. Chris Argent was fighting along Scott at his back when he saw his daughter perish, looking over as Scott let out an inhuman scream of pain and rage.

I was seventeen when I watched my best friend fall to the ground lifeless, as he was ripped to pieces alongside Chris. They did manage to take out one of the bigger males, along with a squirrelier boy.

I watched as another alpha's hand ripped through Jackson as he protected Lydia. I shot him in the back from my snipping position from the top of the house, slowing down his progress as he approached a wounded Lydia. She was screaming incoherently at Jackson, not paying her back any mind, or the battle going on around her. Peter ripped him away from Lydia's distraught form. I watched as he took the alpha on, both vicious in their approach and tactics. Peter finally delivered a killing blow to counterpart, not without injury to his chest and right leg.

Turning Peter went to help Derek and Isaac with the last three, taking on the last female alpha. He didn't last more than a few blows before crumpling to the ground. Derek and Isaac fought valiantly. That's when I saw it; my father's car approaching fast. In a matter of minutes I watched my father die, brutally, and I was only seventeen. He had gotten out of his car and pulled out his gun seeing the carnage strewn across the ground. I sucked in, my eyes widening, the third alpha broke away from the fray with Derek and Isaac, running full speed at my dad. My dad didn't stand a chance, he fell lifeless and I couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

Derek and Isaac used the absence of the third alpha as an opportunity, killing the other two fast. Isaac didn't last another second as the last alpha took him down in rage; he let out a straggled scream. Derek faced him next, and I jumped down from my vantage. I approached gun ready. I saw Derek fall, eyes wide and crimson still, but lifeless. I riddled the alpha with bullets till he fell under the toxicity of that much wolfsbane in his system. I took my opportunity, and I crushed his windpipe with my bare hands.

I felt it then, a rush of euphoria, of power. I knew if I had a mirror to look at myself in I would have glowing blood red eyes, just like the blood staining my hands.

I was seventeen when I became the first ever human werewolf alpha – and boy was that a mouth full. I was only seventeen when my world imploded on itself.

I went to live with Scott's mom, Lydia staying over more often than not. We couldn't stand being separated and soon became something resembling siblings. We graduated high school a year early, concentrating on just getting out. Being anywhere but there – Beacon Hills was hell on earth.

We both got into MIT, the Hale funds left to us taking care of the cost. It took a year before either of us began to branch out to other people, to make other friends. In our little circle we were known as 'the twins', quiet mostly only ever really talking to each other, sometimes for each other in large groups.

I became the youngest professor on staff at MIT after an internship at a lab, and gaining a PHD.

Lydia went on to become recruited into the Avatar program by Grace Augustine, becoming the youngest scientist on staff to be trained. Dr. Augustine wanted the pair of us but Lydia and I decided maybe it was time to branch out even more. That didn't stop me from helping research.

At the age of twenty-five I became the third leading expert on Pandora and the Avatar program, only after Dr. Augustine, and Lydia – Only possible because of high Adderall doses. Lydia was set to be traveling to Pandora in a year's time; I would stay here on this disgraceful heap of a planet. The alpha in me didn't like that, raged about it actually, especially around the full moon.

A year later and only a week before Lydia's departure was when strategy struck my life once more. I felt it the moment it happened, like a bullet to the chest, directly in my heart. I knew in that instance what had happened. Lydia – my Lydia – had died. She was murdered in cold blood, and in that instant I was left with nothing. No Lydia, no family, no pack, and no home.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey folks so I was watching Avatar and came up with this crossover. Its a story that I may or may not finish but - ha ha - I hope I do. So I really don't have a plan or plot for this story, its just a filler and a go to when I need a break from the one I am working on - Nightfall's Melody. I welcome all input and or plot ideas for this story, so please give me any and all feedback of the positive, critiquing, and plotting sort. **

**Thanks,**

**WWSE**


	2. Primitive Side

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1**

**Spoiler: season 1&2 Teen Wolf, Avatar the movie**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Wolf nor Avatar**

**Warnings: Character deaths, Slash**

**Pairings: Tsu'tey x Stiles, Lydia x Tom**

I gazed at the two men in suits at my door. "Excuse me, but what?"

They had been talking at me for more than a few minutes, not considering that I was tuning them out. It wasn't until they said Ly- her name - that I tuned back in.

"Dr. Martin had left a file, after close scrutiny and testing we have found that her Avatar's genome will link up with you as well as it would have with her." Suit one said.

"That's not possible, we aren't actual twins, let alone blood related siblings." Stiles said voice dead.

"Yes, and usually that would make all the difference in the world." Suit two decided to speak his piece. "But after her DNA alone failed to make an Avatar she decided to –"

"Experiment," Suit one took over as suit two stumbled. "She used your DNA, along with her own and it actually took hold. Next she texted it to see if she would be compatible with the Avatar and she was. Then she quote 'checked to see if you were also compatible for shits and giggles'. You were as well, more so than even herself. She also stated in her notes that this would be the not love child that the two of you should never have, that it figures that the kid would like you best. She seemed highly amused."

I smiled a bitter smile, "She would be." Of course she would be – oh god I miss her. I felt my chest begin to close in, cut off oxygen, leaving my breath shallow.

"So Dr. Stilinski will you take her place in the program?" Suit one.

"It can be a whole new start; it can be a way to get away from here." Suit two.

Ijust stared at the two men. Could he go? Should he go? "I," looking down I let instinct take over and felt the urge to distance myself, to find a new home, maybe a new family, a new pack. "Yes, I will take over her contract."

The suits' grinned, suit one – or was that two – pulled out a document holo-screen. He brought up the contract, giving me a pen to sign it with. I looked down at it; there was no way I was signing without reading and making adjustments first. Taking the screen from him I began the long tedious process of reading said document and eliminating all the bullshit. It took thirty minutes.

* * *

My eyes sprung open as I felt the harsh chemicals force themselves into my pod to _wake_ me up.

'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake.' – ha ha – I'm a genius, and Lydia said I would have no use for memorizing 'Pitch Black' quotes. Suck that bitch.

I had been awake for the past year or so. I think, maybe less time than that, maybe more. I've been awake but unable to open my eyes or move for a very long time. I could feel he electricity under my skin once more, the way I felt it on a full moon. Maybe it was because we are going to a moon.

Looking up at the blue light shining into my cryo-pod I felt it heave as I flew out, only thing keeping me on this uncomfortable bench bed was the straps. I could feel my wolf, the Alpha bristling at the floating feeling that overcame my senses. I jumped, my ears ringing as a doctor floated into my vision.

I'm going to regret this.

* * *

We landed, and were told to put a mask on, I hated it. Glancing around as I walked casually down the ramp and into Hells Gate. There was someone in a wheel chair ahead of me, he turned. I sucked in a breath – Tom. No not Tom, Jake, Tom's twin. Pack. He was Tom's pack; Tom was going to become part of my pack, Jake equal pack.

Cringing I tried to reign in my instincts to hover of the crippled man. Hard so hard. Taking a breath I moved forward, baring my teeth at the men with guns taunting Jake. I walked silently behind him.

We arrived at the safety briefing to hear the colonel tell them that he wouldn't succeed in achieving their safety. I wanted to growl, gnash my teeth at him, anything to show him that as this group's alpha he did in fact have that responsibility and should hold himself accountable.

The briefing ended in a flourish of movement, Jake rolling out first through a side door. I watched silently as Norm approached him.

"Your Jake right, Tom's twin?" Norm asked hunching over slightly, meek.

"Yeah," Jake obviously wasn't one for words.

"Oh wow, you look just like him. Like spitting image." Norm continued, without giving the marine a chance. "Hey do you want to see the Avatars?" Norm continued down the hall giving little notice to Jake's affirmative as he rolled along behind him, Norm still chatting.

I followed, slinking down the hall receiving a few odd looks for my effort. Oh well I always receive odd looks.

I stepped into the lab just in time to hear Dr. Augustine say, "Yeah, yeah, I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know, the PhD who trained for 3 years for this mission."

"Dead," I spoke coming up behind Jake, who turned abruptly. "Tom and Lydia died Grace. Mine and Jake's twin have died. Show maybe a little respect, maybe a little bit of humanity."

Jake was still turned to me, "So your Tom's fiancé' brother. Nice to meet you." Jake's voice was gruff. I glanced down at him, Lydia had held no love for this marine, said he was brash and stupid, all brawn no brain, like Jackson. And there was the problem, Lydia did not want another Jackson in her life, didn't want to be reminded of him. I studied him, face blank. He wasn't as smug as Jackson, but if Jackson were paralyzed then that might have taken him down a peg or two, resembling Jake more.

"Likewise," I said. I watched as Grace stormed off, before turning and heading for the door without a word. I had a big day tomorrow and I needed actual sleep.

**Author's Note: **

**So yeah, it's short – deal with it. And thank you to my two followers. You are appreciated.**


	3. Dead to the World

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar or Teen wolf**

**Chapter: 2 – Dead to the World**

**Warning: Character death – well sorta.**

I watched through the glass as Jake sprung up, everyone yelling at him. I smiled, of course he wasn't going to sit down – he had full use of a pair of legs now. These people are idiots. I turned, walking over to my own pod, I could only wait patiently for my turn. When I was signaled to get into the pod I did so with only a little trepidation, I had a bad feeling about this. Like something big was about to take place.

Sighing I lay down, stiff and my skin buzzing. I hadn't seen my Avatar yet, had no idea of how I would look. I felt the pod come online, and it felt like I was being pulled through a tube. Only way to describe it is how I would think apparition would work in Harry Potter, only with florescent lights and surround sound. It only took a second.

"His brain scans are off the chart. Oh shit, code blue, pull him back." I listened laying still until I could process exactly what was going on. I heard a heart rate monitor go flat, wondered what was happening.

"He didn't make it, this has never happened before." I sat up, noticing that the doctors that were supposed to checking me out were nowhere in sight. I looked through the glass to see everyone around my pod, my body was limp.

I knocked on the pane, "Is everything alright?"

They turned to me as a whole, hearing the knocking, and everyone's jaw dropped.

Then there was a flurry of motion.

"So my body died?" I asked, "My human body is legally dead? Doesn't that mean I no longer exist?"

I looked to Grace, her face open, eyes wide, almost like she was terrified. Why was she terrified? "Why the fuck is everyone staring at me like that?" I all but yelled.

"Dude," Jake walked forward still in his Avatar unlike Grace, "Have you seen yourself yet."

"No," what did that have to do with anything?

He motioned for someone to give me a picture screen. I grabbed it as the doctor scrambled away. Oh – that's why. My eyes were a blazing red instead of the green or gold they should have been . . . and my hair was red. Like Lydia red. Navi shouldn't have red hair, they only have black. What the fuck? Pushing the screen farther to see more I noticed the next thing wrong. I had breasts, small unnoticeable Navi breasts, but breasts none the less.

Well shit.

"Holy fuck!" I screeched. My canines were longer then they should have been. "I look like a demon," I mused. "Yeah, could totally work this." Yeah I'm Stiles Stilinski, I can go from freaking out to acceptance to this is the best thing to ever happen to me in ten seconds or less. I rock randomness people – don't ever doubt it. "Well I'm off."

"Wait what?" Grace and Jake asked at the same time – they looked like they were about to have a stroke. It was hilarious.

I laughed, "I'm dead, my contract is void. I'm going to go check out my new home. It's not like I can go back to earth like this." I took a running leap, landing on the little hut and running for the chain link fence. I flew over it and landed on my feet. They wouldn't see me for a while.

**AN: Short I know, but hey this is just a fic I plan to write a fragment at a time, maybe one day I will go back and write full length chapters, maybe not. It's up in the air for now. **


	4. Red Demon

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Stiles POV**

"Navi"

"_English"_

I ran through the forest, feeling how my body moved. Jumping over limbs, branches and plants, I traveled far. Miles of non-stop running, letting the air flip my hair – Lydia's red locks – this way and that. I'm sure I looked like I had flames' fanning out behind me, after all that is what Lydia looked like when she ran track. I let my instincts take hold. Let the mother moon lead me.

"Ooo-wee!" I shouted. I jumped again, letting myself fly into the air and over a cliff. I landed in a river, letting myself straighten, head first arms forward. The rush of the water around me was exhilarating. I swam to the top, throwing my head back whipping my hair from my face.

I heard it then, a rustle, only slightly. Sharply I twirled facing the noise as I stood at the edge of the bank, body half in the water. My tank was ripped from the hours of running, shredded along with the spandex like shorts hugging my lower half. I had been out here for days, enjoying my freedom. I barred my teeth; no one would take this from me.

Suddenly six spears were aimed directly at me. "Demon," a tall Navi said his face harsh, "Another demon."

"Leave and I shall not rip you to shreds," my voice low. Even though Lydia had made our Avatar a girl I still had my voice. My deep – manly – Alpha like voice.

The younger ones took a step back; they were in experienced in hunting it seemed. "We should be so kind as to not tear you limb from limb. You are the demon, more demon then even your sky-people it seems."

I could tell my mouth had formed into a feral grin.


	5. Will you play with me?

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Tsu'tey's POV**

"Navi"

"_English"_

I watched on as the demon with red hair flew over the cliff and into the river. I have heard whispers these last few days of her, running through the forest feral. She was the new bed time story to tell the little's to keep them in their beds at night.

I watched as she came up from the bottom, her hair flying out and behind her like fire. I have never seen such a thing before. She was beautiful in an enchanting way. Like the stories of old, when there were a few males and females of the different tribes that had a different hair color. They were to have been blessed by Eywa, special in our mother's eyes. The more special the brighter the color. This creature surely has the brightest of them all.

Though it was also said that the more special, the ones loved the most and granted such a gift were also the most feral, the most intense in their love of the mother. They had been bread out, mother no longer showing favor. This sky person should not be bestowed such a gift.

I looked on my students watching at my sides, spread into a semi-circle along the bank hidden in the trees.

She gazed up then her face utterly happy. Her eyes were crimson, "Tsu'tey," the boy gasped to my left, shocked and terrified. He tripped, rustling the brush just barely. I watched her head snap up and she snarled at us. We were on her in seconds, spears ready.

"Demon," my voice hard, "Another Demon."

Her face lite up, I have not a clue as to why, "Leave and I shall not rip you to shreds." The voice surprised me, it was utterly male. Low and dominating, she made me want to kneel before her.

As to not back down I fought the urge to obey, "We should be so kind as to not tear you limb from limb. You are the demon, more demon then even your sky-people it seems."

Her plump lips spread wide into a grin, showing all her teeth. I could feel the young ones beside me shiver. "I am no demon, just as close to one as anyone shall ever get." I could feel her truth in these words.

"Why are you here?" The tip of my spear was up under her jaw now, she did not flinch as one should.

"My body, my human body has passed on to be with mother moon, she allowed my soul to take form in this body as repayment for the loss of my pack." She pressed herself against the spear, cutting into her skin, a stream of blood oozing down her long throat. "Now," she cocked her head, "Now all I want to do is play."

I felt my jaw slacken, I needed to bring her to Mo'at. How do I handle such a creature? I usually handle things with force, like Jake Sully. I will not be able to so the same with this creature. I lowered my spear, and stepped forward unsure.

"Will you play with me? The last time I played, I was the bait. I was the one being chased. Peter and Derek insisted, always insisted." She was rambling now lost in her own head. "Now though, I can do the chasing, I can be the predator. My body can keep up with me now." Was she sick before? Who is Peter? Who is Derek? And why do I feel like growing at those names. Was it how she said it, like she was in love. I do not know. Her red eyes flashed matching the reddest sky at sunset. "Will you all play with me?"

I watched, she looked relaxed but her muscles were poised to spring. "I – I will play with you if you come see my clan leaders first, I will play with you?"

Her grin was back, I shivered, hoping she did not notice. "Our home tree is that way," I pointed to the east. It wasn't far and I would not let her walk at our backs. She turned and took off; I went after her, knowing that only I could keep pace with her. The others would catch up.


	6. PackMate

**Title: Avatar Alpha**

**Disclaimer: I do no own either Teen Wolf or Avatar**

**Stiles POV**

I bounded forward in the direction the man behind me pointed. I could smell them, the Navi. Tonight the scent of hatred was wafting in the air. It was almost delicious. The wolf in me loved the smell, that and fear would consume it. I was more partial to happiness, to love. I very rarely get to smell that anymore. I miss it.

I stopped dead as I came into a clearing. There was a huge ass tree; it was as if it was sat there by a god, unyielding in its splendor. The sky behind it was darkening, a deep purple and red flaring out behind the tree. _"Beautiful." _

The male came to a halt beside me breathing hard. I smiled. I was for once ahead of someone, someone that had an uncannily familiar visage to Derek Hale. He grumbled under his throat, warily looking me over. He motioned for me to continue toward the tree.

I was only yards away when I was surrounded again. I felt my hackles rise. The men surrounding me gave off wafts of uneasiness as they kept weapons pointed at me. I growled low and deep, crouching.

"Lower your weapons," the man spoke voice stern. "She is here to see Mo'at." I watched as they listened, no one questioning his orders. I smiled again and followed him once more, still surrounded.

We made our way into a huge crowd of people, blue people. I think I should be a little more leery about the situation, but I'm not.

I stopped as I saw Jake's Avatar leap forward, "_Dr. Stilinski, we looked for you."_

I cocked my head, puzzled by the feeling of pack, the scent of pack intermingled with his very being. I had thought that I had no one left. The connection was weak, only a tether holding us together, but it was there, it was still there. I was surprised; I had not felt that pull when it had been just Jake back at the lab, not in this body. Oh—wait, that isn't Jake's body, it's his brother's. It was my second in command's mate's body. That makes sense. "Jake," I greeted.

"_Where-" _he was cut off as a spear struck at him. I turned, maneuvering my body in front of Jake's. I will be damned if anyone touches my pack mate. He is the last. I barred my teeth as Tsu'tey, eyes blazing.

"You let this demon, this idiot reach out to touch you?" He was angry, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"He is pack, imbecile. My pack, my only pack left, his brother was my second's mate. And you deem to hurt my omega? Who are you to deem such a thing." I could hear the crowd around me buzz with life, listening. The woman that had to many necklaces on stepped forward with a man in a headdress. "You, who will only someday become alpha. You are not yet, I am. You who thinks he can play me with niceties, play as if to entertain me. You even when coming into power shall not hear mother. Shall not have power, unseen, but felt." Tsu'tey held his ground, but his eyes held both intrigue and terror.

"You claim him as yours?" Mr. Headdress asked.

I turned only slightly towards him, still keeping attention on Tsu'tey. "He is, as stated before."

"He knows not of the ways," the woman beside him stated. "He is like a child." Jake was looking between everyone, confused.

"No, of course he wouldn't. We both come from earth, and on earth there is such a thing as a beast called werewolves, who have been transformed by the right of the moon, our mother. My sister, my second, had found a mate in his brother. Jake is connected to me. But that had only happened recently, and Jake was and still isn't aware of the pack he was soon to be involved." Stiles said all this scathingly. He was angry and on edge, they seemed intent on causing Jake harm.

The woman nodded, "This hears true, Eywa is clear in he thought of this." She scrutinized Stiles for a minute, "You hear her too."

Stiles nodded, not relaxing, "Yeah I do."

"You are more powerful spiritual leader then any who have come into this clan, what is your name, and do you as well hail from the Jar-Head Clan." Mo'at asked.

Stiles laughed, surprising himself as it came up in bells rather than a bark. Not any type of bells though, evil bells that brought terror—just like Lydia. It seemed he did have some of her traits bundled into his new package. "I am Stiles and no I do not come from that Clan but rather the Hale Pack.

"Stiles, will you rest with us tonight? I shall allow Jake to stay with you." The head asked. "We have much to discuss, but it is late."

Stiles nodded, grabbing Jake's arm and dragging him easily, as they followed Mo'at. Jake was firing off question after question, though Stiles ignored him. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	7. Jake Equal Pack

Disclaimer: I own neither teen wolf or avatar

Stiles gave Jake a look as the man sat in front of him. He looked perpetually sad. As if he had horrible news to bear to Stiles.

"_Dr. Stilinski,"_ Jake began, _"Doctor, the colonel has set a price for your head. Since you no longer truly exist anywhere on earth's records and have been privy to classified information, he has decided to make you a target."_

I nodded. I had expected as much truthfully.

"_No need to worry, Jake, I was already aware of the possibility." _

Jake was silent for a minute until before he asked, _"What happened last night? First that Tsu'tey guy went a-wall and then you turned and snapped at him. I don't understand the situation we are in?"_

"_Jake,"_ this wouldn't be easy to explain, _"Jake back on earth there are creatures much like the Navi who worship the moon, and see her as our mother. We are animalistic and bare characteristics of the wolf. We even have the ability to shift."_ Stiles pause to take in Jake's reaction. He was calmer then Stiles was when he first recognized the truth of his situation. _"They are werewolves. When I was young, far too young, a horrible monster came to town and killed many people. He had a reason, those people killed his pack his family. He bit my best friend. That was when I found out about these creatures. Scott turned into a werewolf and found his mate. Allison Argent was born to a family that devoted their lives to hunting werewolves. It made for a difficult mating. The monster, his name is Peter Hale, had killed his own niece to become an alpha. That is like the boss the head of the pack. His nephew came into town after that looking for who killed his sister. Eventually Derek defeated the alpha and became the alpha himself. Then next year one of his turned pups, a boy by the name of Jackson, had a delayed turning and became some other monster. We had to take him down and he turned fully. A while later another pack came into our territory. They were all strong and all but decimated our pack, Lydia and I were the last standing, as I killed the last werewolf. I wasn't a bitten pack member at the time, so I became the only Human Alpha to ever exist as far as I am aware._

"_Me and Lydia moved on, and lived our lives. Lydia after years of the loss of her first mate, found her second mate, your brother. You were both about to be told of being part of the pack when someone killed Lydia and Tom. Then you too Tom's place and I, Lydia's._

"_Last night they were all but going to kill you, but I claimed you as my pack, as you are. You were my omega in connection from your brother, but as I claimed you last night as my pack, you became my beta and second."_

"_Uh,"_ Jake wasn't really sure if he should believe the doctor or not. He sounded crazy. But in all honesty Jake had seen the proof last night in how he reacted to an attack on Jake's wellbeing, the glow of those sinister red eyes, and the tug he felt to the man behind his navel.

I patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"_I know a lot to take in. I was up earlier this morning though and had a talk with Mo'at. She has agreed to her daughter teaching you the way of the Navi. You are to meet her at the base of the tree."_

Jake didn't argue as he was ushered from the hammock.

I turned once he was gone to look over my shoulder at the looming figure in the shadow of the tree.

"And what do I owe the pleasure this fine morning Tsu'tey?" My grin was wide and feral. "Or do you just like looking at my pretty face."

Tsu'tey's cheeks flushed darker and he was glad his face was hidden in shadow. He was unsure of how to handle such a female as this Stiles. Females were rarely ever so outspoken in such a manner.

I watched as he stepped from the shadows once his heart rate calmed. I cocked my head, "Will you play with me?"

"And what do you wish to play?" He asked me his voice stronger. He was in of the makings of an Alpha. Maybe he could keep up?

"Let's play prey," I had to giggle. That serious conversation took a lot out of me, and now I could feel the creeping's of the moon madness edging back in. "I will give you a three minute head start, and then I shall chase you and catch you. Depending on how good of a chase you give me, I may let you chase me."

Tsu'tey watched me lean back in my hammock as I relaxed, "Ready set go!" And he was off.

**AN: So here is the next chapter, its really short but that's kinda what** **I planned for this story anyway...**


End file.
